Recently, thinning and miniaturization of a semiconductor device and its package have been increasingly demanded. Therefore, as the semiconductor device and its package, flip chip type semiconductor devices in which a semiconductor element such as a semiconductor chip is mounted (flip chip-connected) on a substrate by means of flip chip bonding have been widely utilized. In such flip chip connection, a semiconductor chip is fixed to a substrate in a form where the circuit face of the semiconductor chip is opposed to the electrode-formed face of the substrate. In such a semiconductor device or the like, there may be a case where the back surface of the semiconductor chip is protected with a protective film to prevent the semiconductor chip from damaging or the like (see, Patent Document 1). The film for back surface may be laser-marked to increase the product discrimination ability thereof (see, Patent Document 2).
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-2007-158026
[Patent Document 2] JP-A-2008-166451
With the progress of semiconductor technology, semiconductor device performance is being improved day by day. With the increase in the processing speed of semiconductor devices, the amount of heat to be generated by semiconductor devices tends to increase. In case where the back surface of a semiconductor element such as a semiconductor chip is covered with a back surface film, the heat release from the side of the back surface of the semiconductor element is retarded and therefore the generated heat may be accumulated in the semiconductor device to give a load to the device to thereby shorten the product life. Against this background, there may be taken a method of roughening the surface of the film for back surface to increase the surface area thereof to thereby promote the heat release from the back surface film. However, roughening the surface of the back surface film may produce another problem in that the laser markability of the film may worsen and the adhesiveness thereof to semiconductor wafers etc. may also worsen.